


Or, If They Do, Deride

by sabinelagrande



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: fandom_charity, Crossgen, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a rather simple love affair. Well, relatively simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or, If They Do, Deride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



It started simply enough. In this case, simply enough meant that there were no attacks, no arcane rituals, no mistaken identities, and no vampires involved. Well, one vampire, but that hardly counts.

Things had grown quiet since the strange business at the Tower. After Sir Integra's release, life went on much as it always had. New troops were hired and transferred to replace the men lost in the Freak chip disasters. There were outbursts here and there, along with the usual distrust from the Round Table, but nothing out of the ordinary.

It seemed to Seras that nothing was changing except her, and nobody seemed to notice except her. Her master still spent the vast majority of his time baiting Sir Integra, who seemed to only care that she was fed and well trained. The latest troops were either terrified of her or completely disrespectful. Seras drank medical blood nearly every day now, even though at times her stomach still quailed at it. She was becoming less human, but less frightened of herself.

Walter was noticing. It showed in the way Seras carried herself, in the way she gave orders to the men. He'd even accidentally walked in on her standing up to her master about something. His appreciation of her was changing as well. He'd purposefully tried to avoid appraising her beauty when she first joined Hellsing, thinking it unprofessional. But now, he found himself quite taken with her.

It was a warm spring night. Seras was waiting in her basement room when Walter came down with her nightly meal.

"Are there any orders?" she inquired, sipping on her blood bag.

"None, Miss Victoria," he replied. "Sir Integra expects you to be on call, of course, but there is no indication of activity as of yet."

"Walter," Seras asked, on a whim, "would you like to go to the cinema?"

"I would be honoured," Walter said. "I'll have the car brought around immediately."

And so it began. They had evenings together when they could, when they were superfluous at headquarters. Months passed. Neither of them told anyone else in the organisation about what was happening between them, and neither of them knew why. Seras was sure that Alucard would have sensed it by now, but he said nothing. Walter was certain that Integra must have noted his absence, but she never brought it up.

Walter told himself that it was merely companionship, but he secretly hoped it was more. Seras couldn't decide what it was. She felt close to him in a way she hadn't felt towards anyone, but she was having trouble deciding exactly what that meant. True, he was several decades older than her, but she was finding herself more and more attracted to him. There didn't seem to be anything she could do, but she was beginning to feel that she must do something.

They were sitting in Walter's room one night after an evening out. It was growing late. Seras got up to leave. "I've only just remembered," she said as he walked her to the door, "Sir Integra has tickets to the symphony next week, and she doesn't want them. Would you like to go?"

"I would love to," Walter said. She turned to go. "Miss Victoria," he asked her, half in jest, "why do you choose to spend your time with a boring old John Bull like me?"

She turned back. "Nobody else looks me in the eye when I talk to them," she told him, suddenly serious. "No other man, I mean. Most men just stare at my chest. Master doesn't even look at me half of the time. And you've never talked down to me. I guess that's why."

"Well, that's certainly a relief," Walter said with a warm smile. "I was afraid I reminded you of your grandfather or something like that."

Seras wrinkled her nose. "From what I remember of my grandfather, he was fat and drank too much, so it's definitely not that."

There was a long silence.

"May-" she stuttered and stopped. "May I kiss you?"

Walter was a bit taken aback, but he stooped and presented his cheek to her. She placed a light kiss upon it, and he drew back.

"Thank you," Seras said, not looking at him, "but… I didn't mean like that."

"How do you mean, Miss Victoria?" he asked her, bemused.

"Er… um... let me show you," she stammered. Seras took Walter's hands and awkwardly put them on her waist. She then leaned up on her toes and kissed him timidly on the lips.

Walter couldn't contain himself any longer. "I think, Miss Victoria, that you mean something like this," he said, leaning down and kissing her deeply. She tensed at first, but her body then relaxed. He carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, avoiding her fangs.

Seras pulled back suddenly. "Thank you," she managed before nearly bolting to the door.

"You don't have to go," Walter told her, but she left anyway. He couldn't decide whether he had just done something wrong. "Dear me," he said simply to the empty room.

-

In her basement room, Seras sat at her table in her bathrobe, staring at the empty blood bags. Three days had passed since her abortive attempt with Walter. She'd regretted leaving as soon as she walked out, but her courage had increased since then. She was determined to try again, but now, she had a plan.

Seras opened her armoire. She had run across it in a charity shop- a vintage gown, cut in World War Two era style. She slid off her bathrobe and pulled the gown on. Seras opened her drawer for a pair of knickers, but she stopped. There wasn't much point in those; everyone in Hellsing must have seen them by now. She'd tried her hardest to find shoes to match, but the best she could come up with was a pair of slippers. She pulled them on, made a pointless attempt at smoothing down her hair, and left her room.

Walter was sitting up against the headboard of his bed, reading a tattered copy of The Razor's Edge. Most of his clothes hung neatly on his valet stand; he wore only a white vest and his dress pants. A tumbler of whiskey sat, mostly untouched, on his nightstand.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Walter said, looking at his book. The door swung open. He looked up at the door and almost did a double-take. Seras was clothed in thin, almost transparent off-white fabric. It started in two wide strips that flared out to cover her ample breasts, meeting the long, straight skirt in an inverted V just below her bosom.

Walter was rendered speechless. Of course, she was sexy in her uniform, but Walter saw her in it every day. There was something about seeing her like this, though she was wearing a good bit more than usual, made her even more alluring.

Seras stepped through the doorway and shut them in, determined not to lose her nerve. "I wanted to surprise you," she said, her voice anxious. Walter rose and crossed the floor to her.

"Miss Victoria, not only have you surprised me," he said, after a long pause, "you have come very close to giving a very old man a heart attack." Seras put her arms around him and leaned up for a kiss. Walter gladly obliged. Her mouth was warm and metallic, but he found that he didn't mind.

Somehow, Walter managed to get them both seated on the bed. In doing so, he lost his concentration for a moment and cut his bottom lip open on her fang. Seras was panic stricken for a moment.

"Oh my," Walter said, but went on kissing her anyway. Seras sucked his lip carefully, trying to coax all the blood she could from the wound. It was nothing like she'd ever tasted, nothing at all like the medical blood she was used to. It was so warm and fresh. It took all her effort not to bite.

Walter's hand worked its way up her body, coming to rest at last on her breast. He felt her flesh harden under the thin fabric. He could scarcely believe this it was really happening, but he intended to enjoy it fully. Meanwhile, Seras's hands were working, unloosing his hair and lightly scratching down his back.

Walter pulled down the shoulders of her gown, exposing her generous breasts. Seras was even lovelier than he'd imagined. He ran his hands over her naked flesh and found, to his surprise, that it was warm. Walter kissed down her neck and further down her chest, relishing every square inch. He reached her nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. He was rewarded with a gasp.

Walter continued his ministrations until he could no longer stand to wait. He stood and pulled her up with him. Seras's gown fluttered to the floor. He almost fell to his knees, but Seras stopped him. She pulled off his vest and carefully unzipped his pants.

Walter's reason suddenly came back to him. "Seras, have you ever-"

"Not even close," she said, cutting him off. The answer surprised him. "When was the last time that you…" Her voice trailed off.

The answer was, "Not since before you were born," but Walter didn't imagine that she'd like to hear that. "Not in a very long time," he responded. "I suppose we will have to sort this out together."

Seras nodded and kissed him softly. Gently, he lay her down on the bed and knelt between her legs. Walter kissed her on the navel and down, tracing a line over her stomach and through her soft orange curls. He reached her lips and licked his way down them. Seras sighed, her body relaxing, her legs spreading wider. His tongue delved inside of her. Walter savoured the taste before moving up to run his tongue across her clit.

Carefully, he guided one finger inside of her, then two, wiggling them slowly. Walter's mouth became more insistent, his tongue pressing harder on her most sensitive spot. He sped his fingers up gradually. Seras was moaning now, pushing her pelvis up toward him. He kept kissing her, licking her, sucking her, until she was almost bucking under his touch.

Walter added another finger, sliding them steadily in and out of her. Seras arched her back, and he felt her powerful muscles clenching around him. He slowed his rhythm until they stopped, and then slipped his fingers out of her gently. Walter lay down beside her.

Seras's hands started exploring his chest as she carefully kissed his neck and collarbone. Her fingers traced a long pale scar that ran across his shoulder. There were dozens criss-crossing his chest. He saw the look of concern on her face. "I'm afraid that one's my own fault," Walter told her, almost apologetically. "Most of them are from my training."

Her lips followed her fingers, tracing down his body. She reached his waistband. Lightly, she ran her hands over his erection through the thin fabric. "Seras," Walter said, "you don't have to do this."

Seras didn't trust her voice. In response, she pulled his boxers down and off. It was then that she realized that she didn't have a clue what she was doing. She ran her long tongue over his shaft, circling his head when she reached it. That elicited a moan. She changed her tactic, taking him into her mouth. Seras moved up and down him, trying to take him in as deeply as she could.

That action had the unintended benefit of making it impossible for her not to smell his blood through his skin. Seras could still taste it above the taste of his skin, and she felt herself getting aroused again thinking about it. She kept moving until it became too much for her and she pulled back. She felt she'd have to bite him if she stayed that close to him any longer. Walter made a pant of protest at her stopping.

"Will you… I want you to… please…" Seras tried to ask him, but couldn't find the right words. Walter understood. It crossed his mind that he should protest, for her sake, but that thought left as quickly as it came. He kissed her whilst laying her down on her back. Unable to restrain himself, he almost roughly pushed her legs up and pushed himself into her.

It didn't hurt. That surprised her, though she knew it wasn't going to. Seras quickly caught the rhythm of his thrusts and did her best to match it. Though she knew she probably shouldn't, her hungry mouth found his lips. She tasted the faintest hint of blood still lingering there, and her fang cut his lip again, almost of its own volition. The taste was enough to send her over the edge again. Her orgasm triggered Walter's, and she felt a warm rush inside of her. He withdrew and lay down next to her again, panting.

Seras lay her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat gradually slow and his breath come in and out. Walter stroked her hair and her back, smiling. Soon, they were both asleep.

-

Some time later, the door swung open, and Integra strode into the room. It was a few steps before she saw the unfamiliar clothes on the floor. Then she realized that there was an extra person in Walter's bed, complete with a shock of bright orange hair. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. After a dazed pause, she shook her head and cleared her throat. Walter and Seras startled. Integra noticed that they both had traces of blood around their mouths, and a small headache started at the base of her brain.

"Walter," Integra said, as crisply as she could muster, "there has been a disturbance in Birmingham. I will need both your and Seras's assistance immediately." She turned and walked out, locking the door behind her.

"Oh, bloody hell," Walter said, exasperated.

Seras didn't respond for several seconds. Then, quietly, she started laughing. She was unable to control herself. It kept increasing in volume until she was laughing out loud, and soon, Walter was laughing too.

As soon as she was in the hallway, Integra pulled a cut cigar from her jacket and lit it. She turned and watched as Alucard materialized in front of her.

"Why did you let me do that?" she snapped. "You knew exactly what was going on in there, you bastard!" Her headache was rapidly growing. Now she could feel it behind her eyes.

"I didn't think it was my place," Alucard told her with a smirk. "Plus, I didn't want you to miss out on the undoubtedly spectacular mental image that you're stuck with right now." He phased through the wall before she had the chance to draw her gun.


End file.
